Desastrosa jornada de declaraciones
by Damuco
Summary: Las cursilerías no eran lo suyo, y no aceptaría ninguno por parte de nadie más que no fuera su idiota. Pero no era el único sintiendo esa fecha y los demás le harían un día imposible.


Puto día que tenía a todos locos. No, me equivoque de género. Puto día que tenia a TODAS locas! Idiotas que inventaron un tonto día para declararse, no encontraron una mejor burrada que inventar?.

Ahora quien tenía que aguantar este tipo de cosas era yo!. Las tontas subordinadas que habían en Vongola me estaban dando más trabajo del necesario. Aparte de que no estaban haciendo sus deberes, estas se estaban gastando el día en declarárseles a los Guardianes. Que tontas en pensar en que si quiera uno las aceptaría!

Por dios, si hasta Lambo estaba recibiendo esa clase de atenciones. Aunque menos escandalosas. Y ya que ni Hibari ni Mukuro estaban para este tipo de bromas, como decían ellos, yo me aguantaba los reclamos de las mocosas.

El Decimo me había hablado de esto, me dijo que tratara de llevar de mejor manera esta situación. Ya que él se encontraba en Italia por una reunión. Pero jamás me dijo que tenía que servirles de pañuelo a las idiotas!

- Ya estoy harto! Déjenme en paz! – les grite cuando vi que se aproximaba un nuevo grupo de chicas a reclamarme mientras lloraban.

Pase furioso de ellas. Había pasado toda la mañana escuchando sus lloriqueos porque Hibari las había rechazado o porque Mukuro, o las había rechazado también, o había querido experimentar alguna clase de burrada con ellas.

El único que no tenía esa clase de problemas era cabeza de césped, en Vongola todos eran conscientes de que estaba comprometido con Hana. Lambo era el más feliz pues también recibía uno que otro obsequio, bueno eran dulces después de todo.

Llegue a mi oficina para encerrarme el resto del día. El Decimo dijo que llegaría para la noche a mas tardar, y apenas era medio día.

- Maldición…- cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de ver mi escritorio repleto de esas burradas rompe dientes y otras cosas como flores y obsequios.

Aun más enfadado avance para tomarlas todas y sacarlas de mi lugar de trabajo. Pero pensé en algo mejor; las quemaría, después de todo no me gusta empalagarme con dulces. Que se fueran al carajo! No quiero ningún afecto sentimental de nadie!

De mala gana las eché dentro de una gran bolsa y ya sabiendo que nadie vendría a mi oficina a buscar la basura, la saque yo mismo arrastrándolo por el suelo. Me detuve dudoso cuando por el pasillo vislumbre la enfadada figura de Hibari.

Deje la bolsa en el suelo cuando lo vi sacar sus tonfas y lo hubiera esquivado de no ser porque el idiota es bastante rápido, y de un movimiento me tenía empotrado en la pared con su arma en mi cuello.

- Matare a esas herbívoras si no haces algo.

- Suel..tame…

Luego de apresarme más en la pared con esos penetrantes ojos, me soltó de mala manera.

- Están advertidos, de lo contario se quedaran sin personal.

Y dicho y hecho se marcho dejándome en el suelo tosiendo. Lo vi perderse en los pasillos mientras me tocaba el cuello, de seguro me dejara marca. Aun mas cabreado agarre la puta bolsa y la seguí arrastrando.

Pase por la puerta de la oficina del Decimo, me detuve curioso y la abrí asomando solo mi cabeza. En su escritorio no había más de cinco obsequios. Los mire unos segundos y después cerré la puerta o eso quería hacer.

- Gokudera-san! – de pronto había sentido peso extra y había caído dentro de la oficina con un idiota encima de mí.

- Salte de encima! Vaca burra!

- Necesito ayuda! – me dijo mientras me tomaba por mi adolorido cuello

- Está bien! pero quítate!

Luego de pararse y recibir un par de golpes de mi parte, salimos de la oficina del Decimo y caminamos sin dirección, mientras yo aun arrastraba la puta bolsa.

- Y? que mierda quieres?

- B-bueno…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Lo mire aburrido – I-Pin me regalo un chocolate…y yo también quiero regalarle uno…

- Pues cómprale uno – mencione mientras miraba el pasillo.

- No tengo con que! – dijo mientras asomaban lagrimillas de sus tontos ojos – Tsuna no quiso darme mi mesada esta semana…

- Si no la gastaras en mierdas…- murmure aunque igual me escucho- entonces?

- Quiero prepararle uno! – se detuvo emocionado.

- Pues te equivocaste de cocinero imbécil – también me detuve – porque no le preguntas a las chicas?

- Todas están ocupadas con lo suyo – dijo mientras hacía morritos – Kyoko y Haru no las eh visto por la base…tal vez tenga que preguntarle a Bianchi?

- Esa es peor que yo, tarado – retome el rumbo solo que ahora a la cocina – está bien, te ayudare. Ya que tengo los ingredientes – mencione mientras le mostraba la bolsa.

Feliz me siguió y fuimos hacia nuestra próxima zona de trabajo. Al llegar la vaca saco todo lo que necesitaba. Solo que había un problema, ninguno de los dos sabía como preparar o derretir el puto chocolate.

Enojado agarre una olla y eche todo el chocolate y lo lleve al fuego. Como no tenía tiempo lo deje a fuego alto. A los minutos se derritió y se pego con insistencia a la olla.

- Porque mierda se pego?! – me pregunte frustrado mientras raspaba la olla y le bajaba la llama. Aunque no había caso, el chocolate desapareció en la misma olla.

- Gokudera-san! Encontré una receta!

Apague la cosa y lo mire. Lambo había encontrado un libro de las chicas en la repisa. Ambos lo revisamos y entre tantas recetas encontramos lo que buscábamos.

- Que mierda? Baño maría…

Hicimos los tontos pasos que indicaban. Llenamos una olla con agua y la colocamos al fuego, para después en un bol colocar los trozos del chocolate y lo llevamos al agua. Solo eso decía, el resto había que esperar.

- Bueno hasta aquí te dejo. Solo tienes que esperar a que se derrita – mencione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- Espera Gokudera-san! – Lambo se agarro de mi chaqueta y yo con cara de fastidio lo alejaba con mi mano – que pasa si no me sale?!

- Va a salir bien imbécil! Ahora suéltame!

Y de pronto mientras forcejeaba, la olla por extraño que parezca exploto esparciendo el chocolate por toda la cocina. Quede con los ojos como plato junto con la vaca burra.

- Y eso como mierda paso?

Al final me quede en la cocina para ayudarlo hasta que la cosa salió bien. No entendí nunca que puto paso me salía mal, pues explotamos varias ollas en la producción de ese tonto obsequio.

Con algunas manchas de chocolate salí de la cocina. Agarre la maldita bolsa ya casado de estar arrastrándola y salí por los pasillos. Entre al ascensor y presione para ir al primer nivel pero la mierda no entendió y me envió al cuarto piso!

- Qué carajo pasa con este día?- me mordí el labio en señal de frustración. Luego hablaría con Giannini para que arreglara esta porquería.

La puerta se abrió e iba a presionar el botón del primer piso pero algo llamo mi atención. En el cuarto piso estaban las habitaciones de los Guardianes y precisamente en una de ellas mi atención recayó. Salí a paso lento mientras miraba la puerta de una de ellas.

- Esas estúpidas…- murmure enfadado al ver que en la puerta de la habitación de Yamamoto había un cerro de tonterías. Ya que en su oficina no había nadie y estaba bajo llave, se les ocurrió venir a su habitación?.

Enojado agarre otra bolsa para botar esas porquerías. Pero la curiosidad me llamo al ver que también habían cartas. Me senté en el suelo y agarre una para leerla.

"_La primera vez que lo vi mi corazón se detuvo por completo…_

_Nunca imagine que alguien como usted podría existir. Es tan amable y atento con todos…realmente lo amo Yamam-"_

Enojado arrugue la hoja y la tire hacia la pared revotando en ella. Una puta declaración, bueno que mas podría esperar?. Mire las demás hojas y fruncí el ceño molesto. Porque esas zorras se les estaban declarando a quien me pertenecía?.

- Malditas, las hare volar!

Rebusque mi dinamita y encendiéndolas las tire en las malditas bolsas que estaban llenas con alguna clase de esperanzas de que el idiota les correspondiera. Del enojo no recapacite que una vez estallaran harían volar el chocolate por todos lados.

A unos metros de la explosión me quede inmóvil y con el ceño fruncido mirando la tonta mancha que había quedado en la pared. Con el puto chocolate recubriendo todo mi traje y cara. Definitivamente es un día de mierda.

Escuche el singular sonido del elevador. Alguien mas había venido a declarársele al idiota? Pues bien, me desquitaría con la maldita!

- Hayato?...- di un pequeño brinco al escuchar una masculina voz y no una chillona.

Me gire lentamente y vi a Yamamoto saliendo del elevador. Extrañado me miro y se me acerco mientras que yo trataba de mantener la compostura y rebuscaba un cigarrillo.

- Así que ya volvieron – dije mientras me giraba para encender mi nicotina.

- Si, la reunión no duro tanto como creíamos.

Claro, el Decimo no había ido solo a esa junta. Había llevado a Yamamoto con él. Que en un principio este idiota no quería acompañarlo pues alegaba que quería quedarse conmigo. Maldito infantil.

- Estas…cubierto de chocolate – mire el pasillo mientras me sonrojaba al sentir la lengua de Yamamoto lamiendo mi mejilla – es una oferta tentadora Hayato y la acepto.

- De que mierda hablas – me negué a verlo. Sentí los brazos de el alrededor de mi – suéltame, estoy pegajoso – trate de soltarme y lo logre.

- Bueno y…que hacías aquí? – menciono mientras avanzaba hacia su habitación – viniste a explotar mi habitación porque me extrañabas?

- Que conclusión más tonta estas sacando? – molesto avance junto a el

- Entonces porque esta todo cubierto de chocolate aquí? – se agacho cuando vislumbro un trozo de papel quemado y lo recogió - era una carta…- la miro y después volteo a verme, algo sonrojado aparte la vista – explotaste las cosas porque estabas celoso? – dijo divertido para mi desgracia.

- Imbécil, esas cosas estorbaban la pasada. Eso es todo.

Lo mire de reojo y simplemente sonrió. Me tomo de la muñeca y entramos a su habitación, cerró la puerta con su pie mientras me besaba. No hubo resistencia por mi parte. Simplemente me deje ir en ese beso que se volvía más apasionado. Se separo para lamerme el cuello, dio una lamida y se separo viéndome desconcertado.

- Que te ocurrió – me señalo el lugar en donde anteriormente Hibari había presionado con sus tonfas.

- Fue Hibari…- le dije y Yamamoto se sorprendió y luego se mostro enfadado.

- Se atrevió a succionar el sensual cuello de Hayato y dejar marcas?. Ya verá – dijo mientras se arremangaba su chaqueta y emprendía hacia la puerta.

- Idiota – lo detuve de su brazo – que mierda pasa por tu cabeza? No es eso lo que paso.

- …- se detuvo y me miro confundido – entonces?

- El imbécil se enfado por estar recibiendo obsequios y se desquito conmigo.

- Lamiéndote el cuello?

- Ya basta! – lo golpee en su cabezota enfadado- te dije que no es eso! Pervertido de mierda!

Con falsas lagrimas se sobo su cabeza y asintió entendiendo mi absurda explicación. Di un suspiro y camine hacia la puerta, quería darme un baño en mi habitación.

- A dónde vas?

- A bañarme y quitarme esta porquería de encima.

- Puedo ayudarte con eso – feliz se coloco a mi lado y yo lo golpee en su estomago

- No es necesario, puedo solo – le dije con voz amenazante.

Lo deje en su cuarto y emprendí al mío. Llegue directo al baño, me quite toda la ropa y me metí bajo la regadera. Deje que el agua hiciera su trabajo, quitándome ese estorboso dulce de encima. Iba a agarrar el jabón pero una segunda e intrusa mano se me adelanto.

Con el ceño fruncido mire la pared del baño mientras permitía que esa mano me enjabonara el pecho.

- Ahora que mierda haces?

- Mi trabajo. Aunque el agua se lo llevo todo – lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja para después morderlo – tal vez tenga que empezar uno nuevo.

- Ya…quita

Coloque mi mano sobre su brazo para alejarlo, solo logre ladear mi cuello para permitirle que lo recorriera a gusto. Sus manos comenzaron a frotarse en mi piel haciendo espuma, aprovechando la resbalosa sustancia para jugar con mis pezones.

Reprimí mis gemidos mordiéndome el labio y Yamamoto soltó el jabón para girarme el rostro y besarme, algo extrañado permití que lo que tuviera en su boca la traspasara a la mía.

"_Chocolate?"_

Entre el beso y la jugada de nuestras lenguas, saboree el dulce que tenía un gusto algo agrio. Me separe dando bocanadas de aire mientras lo miraba algo sonrosado.

- Te gusto? – con picardía me sonrió – es un chocolate con afrodisiaco.

- Qu¡!- lo mire pasmado – que mierda me hiciste probar?! – le di un fuerte cabezazo, chocando frente con frente.

- Auch! – se separo adolorido sobando el lugar.

Tome una toalla y salí de la ducha echando humos. De mala gana me vestí de traje, solo con el pantalón, camisa y corbata. Hacía mucho calor para ponerme el saco. Una vez listo salí de la habitación sin esperar a Yamamoto.

Fui con dirección a la oficina del Decimo para ver en que había quedado la reunión. Solo eran rutinas pero nunca esta demás el enterarse de absolutamente todo. En especial para mí.

Sentí un fuerte agarre en mi muñeca que me detuvo y sin previo aviso estaba acorralado en la pared, otra vez con una tonfa amenazando mi cuello.

- Te dije que te hicieras cargo de las mocosas.

- Hi..bari – se acerco amenazante

- Tal vez tenga que morderte a ti en lugar de ellas.

- Mngh…- por su cercanía y susurro se me salió un gemido, haciendo que el otro me mirada desconcertado. Aterrado por el sonido que hice lo mire rojo.

- … - pasado su confusión saco una sonrisa que me hiso temblar – a que vino ese gemido? No te están atendiendo como se debe?

"_infeliz"_

Maldije tanto al idiota que tenía al frente, como a Yamamoto. Este temblor que sentía en mi cuerpo no podía ser por otra cosa que por su estúpido chocolate!

Me mordí el labio cuando el rostro del otro comenzó a acercarse a mí. Que mierda pretende hacer?! Aterrado por la cercanía hice forcejeo, pero mi cuerpo lo sentía más débil.

- Take… - no alcance ni a pronuncia su nombre cuando sentí que me quitaban de la pared. Me tomaron cuidadosamente de la muñeca y agarraron posesivamente mi cintura mientras mi espalda descansaba en el pecho de alguien, que por su aroma me sentí aliviado.

- Se puede saber que pretendías? Hibari- escuchar la enfadada voz de Yamamoto me hiso estremecer. Sonrojado levante el rostro para verlo, estaba molesto.

- Hm iba a morderlo hasta la muerte – arrogante sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos- pero ya veo que alguien se encarga de morderlo.

Se dio la vuelta caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos para después perderse. Me relaje totalmente en los brazos de Yamamoto. Deje sacar un suspiro cuando pose mi cabeza en su cuello para mirar el techo de la base.

- Creo que ya no usare mas esos chocolates – aun estaba molesto pero sus voz me erizo la piel de mi cuello para perderse por el resto de mi cuerpo.

- Take..shi – me di la vuelta para abrazarlo por el cuello – si ya no vas a..usar tus burradas..entonces ocúpate.. de la que me diste…- mierda, mi respiración se hacía más agitada.

- … - me miro extrañado de las consecuencia que su propia acción había hecho en mi – Hayato, tus mejillas están encendidas, estas sudando y agitado. Eres la tentación en persona.

- Cállate…y atiéndeme imbécil!

Me cargo cual princesa y me llevo a su habitación sin perder tiempo.

Gemí cuando sentí un frio líquido en mi entrada. Estaba con mi cabeza apoyada en la almohada y mis caderas levantadas, mientras Yamamoto hacia de las suyas en mi trasero.

No paraba de estremecerme por sus atenciones, mi cuerpo temblaba de gozo al ser rosado por el suyo, y mis suspiros y gemidos salían sin control alguno. Cuando sentí un dedo en mi interior no lo soporte y me derrame en las sabanas.

- Que rápido.

- Call..ate…

Movió su dedo circularmente para después presionar un costado con fuerza, eso solo logro que diera un grito mientras sentía los espasmos recorrerme.

- Aahh - Metió un segundo dedo y sin cuidado los movió salvaje en mi interior. Saliendo y entrando sin recato alguno.

El hecho de que estuviera aun más sensible que otras veces, hacia que la razón se fuera al carajo y solo diera paso al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo. Y si este idiota no actuaba pronto terminaría corriéndome otra vez. El tercer intruso hiso que me recorriera un delicioso escalofrió.

- Take..shi.. ya…

Saco sus dedos y me giro mientras se posicionaba sobre mí. Abrí más mis piernas para que se acomodara y su hombría rosara mi necesitada entrada. Con su mano la acomodo y presiono para que entrara la punta. Solté un gemido cuando lo sentí, aunque solo una parte, adentro.

- Aaagh! – grite cuando entro en una sola estocada. No soporte la fricción que hiso y el placer que me recorrió. Termine corriéndome de nuevo.

- Nhg - Yamamoto hiso una mueca y se me acerco para besarme. Degustamos mutuamente los labios del otro y nos separamos – cuantas veces te has corrido ya Hayato?

- No es..mi culpa…es la cosa..que me diste.

- Si, si – me roso los labios sutilmente – siempre buscando un culpable – a pesar de los espasmos que me recorrían, trate de verlo enfadado – está bien, soy culpable. Ahora me hare cargo de mis actos – me sonrió y unió nuestros labios en un lujurioso beso.

Y aun unidos por ese contacto comenzó a moverse. Lento y profundo para torturarme. El roce que hacia su miembro en mis paredes hacia que encogiera mi interior en un impulso por soportar el placer. Haciendo con ello que Yamamoto quisiera aumentar la velocidad.

Dio una profunda y certera estocada en mi punto. Me quede sin aire cuando sentí ese delicioso espasmo recorrerme, si daba más en ese punto terminaría otra vez.

Otro en ese punto y estaba seguro que para el tercero me correría. Pero Yamamoto, atento a las facciones que hacía, capto de inmediato que ya no me quedaba tiempo. Atrapo mi miembro con una mano y presiono la punta.

Sorprendido lo mire mientras aumentaba más sus estocadas, ahora dando en mi sensible punto. Al no dejarme ir comencé a lagrimear del placer. Quería correrme!

- Aahh! Take..shi ..déjame..mnh!

Simplemente me beso acallando mis protestas y gemidos. Duramos unos minutos en ese tortuoso placer y cuando Yamamoto se corrió me dejo libre para llegar al orgasmo también. Me agarre firme a su cuello y di un fuerte gemido mientras me dejaba ir y apretaba con fuerza mi interior.

Me deje caer sintiendo los últimos coletazos del orgasmo recorrerme y Yamamoto agitado se recostó sobre de mi. Le permití estar así hasta que recupere el aliento.

- Quítate…pesas

- Lo siento…

Se levanto y con cuidado salió de mi interior. Su miembro no fue el único en salir, también lo fue su esencia que había dejado en mi. Deje salir un suspiro cuando lo hiso. Se tiro a un lado de mí con los brazos abiertos. Lo mire y con la nada de fuerza que tenía me acomode en su pecho.

- Te amo idiota…- le susurre sonrojado.

- Yo también te amo Hayato- me abrazo y beso mi cabellera – ahora tendré cuidado con lo que haga…

- … - moví el rostro para verlo – a que te refieres?

- No puedo descuidarte ante ningún Guardián…de hecho ante nadie.

- Idiota…- suspire y lo abrace mas – no tienes que hacer burradas…yo no aceptaría a nadie más que a ti, imbécil.

- … - sorprendido me miro por este repentino ataque de sinceridad que tenia – me pregunto si el chocolate te hiso ser mas franco o habrá sido el afrodisiaco?

- Si sigues molestando te meteré una dinamita por el c-

No me dejo continuar y me beso profundamente unos segundos. Para después separarse y acariciar mi mejilla.

- No es un agradable lugar – me sonrió – o al menos no para mí.

- Imbécil…- me acomode de nuevo en su pecho y cerré los ojos – eres tu el culpable de mi sinceridad…

- Está bien. Puedes culparme de todo lo que quieras…incluso el de haberte enamorado de alguien tan idiota como yo…

Abrí los ojos sonriendo. Claro que te culpare por eso. El único idiota que se atrevió a confesarse y estar al lado de alguien tan explosivo como yo…el único idiota sin cerebro….

Mí amado Guardián de la Lluvia…

Yamamoto Takeshi.

- _FIN _-


End file.
